


The Wolf, The Stone, and The Storm

by memyselfandwe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Although it may seem like one, F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Magic, Parallel Universes, not a soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandwe/pseuds/memyselfandwe
Summary: Rose lives in a world where magic is a way of life. When the source of that magic is in threat of being stolen, Rose must take it to another world and hide it. Upon arriving, she is found by James Noble, a science professor who was trying to have a quiet holiday.Upon learning about some of Rose's background, James finds it unbelievable and Rose is left wondering if she can fully trust him.Despite their doubts about one another, neither of them can deny the unusual sensation they feel whenever their hands touch.As James tries wrapping his mind around what's happening and the idea that his father's tall tales of true love might be true, Rose is trying to figure out what James' role is in all of this and whether she belongs in his world or her own.





	1. Chapter 1

Deep in her slumber, Rose was dreaming of happier times. Days that were spent running with wolves or climbing trees to watch fairies flutter near the ground below. Sadly, like all dreams, this one came to an end.

“Rosie,” Jack’s voice stirred her. Giving her a gentle shake, he whispered again, “Rosie.”

Upon awakening, she was greeted by his kind, blue eyes. Although, they didn’t hold their usual spark as he looked down at her gravely. “It’s time.”

No further explanation was needed. The Master was on the move and it was time for them to decide their next plan of action.

Moments later both Rose and Jack were running through the forests of Powell. It felt so empty nowadays. She hadn’t seen a fairy in weeks and the gnomes had disappeared long before that. All that remained were the trees who watched over them as they ran through, they had no choice but to stay rooted in the ground.

Reaching the clearing, she spotted her parents waiting for her with what remained of her clan. Like Jack, their expressions were solemn.

This was not good.

She slowed to a stop when she reached her parents.

Her father stepped forward. Even the wolf imprinted on his breastplate seemed to stare back at her with a grim expression. “The Master and his men have located the Temple of Tardis.” His voice shook, but he remained strong. “They tore down its walls and burned the surrounding forest down.”

Rose gasped, wondering how many trees burned and what forest creatures died with them.

Her father pressed on, “We were able to get the stone before they arrived, but it won’t be long before they come to Powell looking for it.”

The stone was the heart of magic, harnessing the power of their ancestors. It fueled their power and if the Master got a hold of it he would drain what remained of its magic for himself. With all that power he could rule everything. It would also leave others with magical abilities powerless.

“Where do we go from here,” she asked her father.

Sadness filled her father’s eyes and he clapped a hand on her shoulder. “The Master will not stop until he finds the stone. We could travel thousands of miles, but he will always find us.”

“We can’t give up now,” Rose pleaded. “Not with so many depending on us.”

“You’re right,” her father agreed. He glanced back at her mother who had tears streaming down her cheeks. “We need to get this stone far away from here. So far away, he’ll never find it.”

“So, we run,” Rose wondered. “You just said he won’t stop.”

Her father fought to keep a brave face. “No he won’t. That’s why we need to hide the stone somewhere he won’t think to look.”

Rose was confused. She looked around at the tear stained faces of her clan. Beyond them there was nothing. No horses, no supplies, nothing to prepare them for the long journey they were bound to take.

“Magic is dying,” her father explained as he passed the stone onto her.”

Rose looked at the stone in her hand. It’s once vibrant gold glow was now faintly visible. She could feel it struggling to stay alive. “It’s sick.”

Nodding in confirmation, her father continued. “All this death and destruction caused by the Master is taking its toll on the stone. If it stays in this land, it will die.”

“If we can get the stone away from our world,” her mother added, “it will be able to grow strong once more. We can open a portal, but we only have the strength to send one.”

Rose already knew what they were asking of her. “You want me to go. To take the stone far away, to another world, and protect it?”

“You’re the strongest and most capable of us all,” he father told her. He leaned close to her ear, “And the smartest.” He pulled back and winked at her. “I trained you well as a warrior and your mother schooled you in the old ways of magic. No one else in this clan exceeded in both the way that you have.”

“Father, I…” Rose choked on her words.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair. “We wouldn’t ask you of this if we didn’t believe you were capable.” Grasping her shoulders, he stared her in the eye. “You are our last hope and I know you will make us all proud.”

Nodding in agreement, tears rushed from her eyes. Turning to her mother, she fell into her waiting arms.

“Everything is going to be ok, sweetheart,” her mother murmured into her ear. “Your father will protect us until we call you back.”

“When will that be,” Rose asked. “If I have the stone, how will you be able to find me.”

“Once you are far enough away, the stone will begin to heal. Once it’s ready, it will call to us and we will send you a message to return.”

“With the stone’s help, we will have the power to defeat the Master and bring magic back to the lands,” he father told her.

Rose took a moment to calm her sobs. This is not how she imagined things going. She didn’t even know this was a possibility, but if they had faith in her she could do it.

“Where will I be going,” Rose asked. “You said another world. What world?”

“There are many worlds outside of our own. They may look similar but will still be very different. The stone knows where you are meant to go.” Her mother removed her pendant and stepped around Rose, placing it around her neck. “This will help you find your way back.”

A horn trumpeted in the distance and Jack hurried to the circle. “General, the Master is within sight. We need to hurry.”

Tears returned to Jackie’s eyes as she hugged her daughter.

“I’m leaving right now,” Rose asked. “I haven’t even had a chance to say goodbye.”

Other members of her clan circled around them and Rose stared into their faces. This was her family.

“I’m sorry,” her father told her. “If we knew sooner…”

Rose launched herself into his arms and his words died on his lips.

Her mother joined in their embrace then placed a kiss to Rose’s forehead before moving to her spot in the circle.

“Listen,” her father said seriously. “Once it opens you cannot hesitate. Each second the portal is open, the weaker the stone gets and if it drains completely.”

“It will die and I’ll be trapped,” Rose understood.

He smiled faintly at her and rubbed his hand down her golden hair. “Be brave little wolf, careful who you trust, and know that I will do everything to keep your mother safe.”

“I trust you,” Rose told him.

Pete nodded to Jackie and she began the melodic chant.

Wind swept up within the circle, increasing in force by the second.

Looking over, she noticed Jack watching her with a proud look in his eyes and he winked at her, causing her to blush. Even in times of crisis, he was still a flirt.

Shouting could be heard deep within the forest followed by an awful scream erupting from the trees. Before Rose had a chance to look behind her, a bright light appeared. It was a crack in her world, leading to the next.

“Go,” her father yelled over the howling wind.

 Without hesitation, Rose leapt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to write this without a beta, then Rose_Nebula was like, "No, don't do that." With that being said, I want to thank her for volunteering to beta this and for pointing out a humorous mistake in my first draft. She really helped.

James loaded the last bit of luggage into his car, along with over two weeks worth of food and drinks. He was determined to make it all fit.

His sister Donna stood by and watched, laughing at the excessive amount of supplies he was taking. “You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t want to see another soul for the next couple of weeks.”

With the boot of his car now overflowing, James had to use all his weight to slam in closed. He failed twice, but got it on the third try. “I just want a quiet, uneventful holiday with no car horns, loud music, or people asking stupid questions.”

“Sounds boring,” Donna teased. “You probably won’t last a week, knowing your sense of adventure.” She handed him the keys to the cabin that had once belonged to their parents.

“It may sound boring to you, but if you spent every waking moment hounded by students and attending meetings, you’d want to get away from it all too.”

“You’re the one who chose to be a professor,” Donna chided him. “Plus, nobody forced you to take on that extra workload when Dr. Smith left.”

Not wanting to admit to his sister that she was right, James simply rolled his eyes. “Can I leave now, or are you gonna continue nagging me?”

“Fine, go then,” Donna gave him a playful shove. “London will be quieter without you.”

With a quick mussing of her hair, James dodged her slap and hopped into his car, locking it to be safe. He looked out the window at his sister who was now glowering at him and he smiled back. Starting the car, he headed off on his long journey.   

This was the first time he was taking this trip alone. He could remember how much he used to hate being crammed in the back seat of his dad’s car with no leg room, his bags jamming into his ribs, and his sister singing horribly off key for the entire ride.  

When he was nineteen he began making up excuses to avoid taking the trip, thinking he was doing himself a favor. Then, when he was twenty-one, his parents died in a car crash. After that, he couldn’t work up the courage to go back.  

* * *

Pulling up to the cabin, James could see that it hadn’t changed one bit. His parent’s chairs remained in their same spots on the porch, which overlooked the pond. The swing his father had made for his sister still hung from the tree branch out front. Even the ghastly flower printed curtains his mother bought still adorned the kitchen window.

Fighting the urge to turn away and head back to London, James dragged his feet up the steps and to the door. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked it and stepped inside. It was all the same, but yet, so different. It felt… empty. Although he had come here hoping for some time to himself, he had never felt so lonely.

 

The remainder of his day was uneventful as he unpacked the car, got the power working, and cleaned up the dust. After a small meal and a shower, he went to bed.

As he stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, he listened to the nothingness all around him. The silence was suffocating.  Maybe this wasn’t what he wanted after all. 

* * *

 

Rose didn’t know what to expect when she stepped into the rift. Would she float, fall, or perhaps simply step into the next world? 

What she didn’t anticipate at allwas to be pulled away, as if tied to an invisible rope, and get sucked into emptiness.

She began to think the unpleasant feeling would never end, when another crack, resembling the one she had just stepped through, appeared. Without losing momentum, she was hurled into this new world. Slamming back first to the ground, she skidded to a stop.

The force of the fall knocked the air from her lungs and she gasped. After a few deep breaths, she had just started settling down, when she felt the sharp pain in her left arm. Looking for the source, she noticed her sleeve was torn and there was a large gash just below her elbow.

Without magic, Rose couldn’t do anything to heal it. She checked the rest of her limbs for injuries and thankfully found them unharmed.

Standing up took a great deal of effort. She had no strength in her legs and Rose had to hobble to a nearby tree to prop herself against. She was exhausted and every part of her body felt heavy and sluggish.

She checked the stone, straining to lift her arm for a better view. With a small flicker of light, the stone let her know it was ok. Rose wondered if it felt as awful as she did from that trip.  

After placing the stone in the leather pouch attached to her belt, she reached over and unsheathed her dagger. Carefully, she cut off her left sleeve at the shoulder and groaned at the pain from the wound as she slipped it off. Upon closer inspection, the cut looked deep and it was bleeding heavily. With nothing else to use, she wrapped the sleeve around her arm snugly and hoped that would be enough for now.

Regardless of her fatigue, Rose knew she had to keep moving and took a few experimental steps to the next tree. Falling against it, Rose panted for air. If a few steps wore her out, how was she supposed to find her way out of this forest?

She placed her palm against the tree trunk and asked if it could help lead her in the right direction, but it remained silent. Feeling at a loss, Rose dropped to the ground.

_ Now what? _ Her mother had said the stone would take her where she needed to be and here she was, trapped in one of the emptiest forests she had ever been in.

* * *

  
It was the second day of his holiday and James was eager to explore the forest, as he had often done in his youth. Some of his fondest memories were of climbing trees and hiding in their branches to escape from his sister. Although, he probably shouldn’t try doing that now.

As he hiked deeper into the forest, the sound of a loud crack erupted from the distance. It wasn’t a gunshot, or a falling tree, and he was positive it wasn’t thunder. This was a noise he’d never heard before and damn his curiosity, he had to find out what it was.

He took off in the direction of the sound. The forest was like a second home to him and he knew it well. He also knew how big it was and that the chances of finding the source were slim.

As the forest grew denser, it was becoming more difficult to continue moving forward. He considered heading back, but something within him told him to keep going. Taking a small diversion, he found a way across the heavy vegetation and marched on.

As he was passing one of the larger trees, he heard a rustling. He figured it could be a squirrel, but he still chose to investigate. He rounded the tree’s massive trunk and suddenly found himself at the pointed end of a dagger.

“Whoa,” he took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. “No need for that. I was just taking a walk.”

Whoever this girl was, she looked far more scared than menacing. Taking in her clothing, he could have sworn she had just stepped right out of a fantasy novel. She had on a well-fitted leather vest and her black trousers were tucked into a pair of mid rise boots. His eyes traveled to her arm where one of her long cotton sleeves had been cut away to wrap around what appeared to be an injury.

With the dagger in her right hand, her left guarded a leather pouch on her waist. James wondered what was so important in that pouch that she felt the need to protect it.

“Who are you,” she demanded.

“James Noble,” he told her as calmly as he could. “My family owns most of this land, so I was just having a look around.”

“How many of you are there,” she probed.

“Only me,” he said. “Our cabin isn’t too far from here. We used to visit here on holiday with our parents, but now it’s just me and my sister.”

To his relief, she lowered her dagger but kept it firm in her grasp. “Only two of you?” There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Yeah, but right now it’s only me,” he assured her. “My sister, Donna, is back in London. She just started a new job as a receptionist, so she won’t be taking any time off for a while.”

She looked puzzled, as if he were speaking in a foreign language.

Bracing her back against the tree, he noticed her struggling to stay upright.

“Are you hurt,” he asked gently.

She studied him, probably assessing whether or not he could be a threat, then stared into his eyes. After a moment of consideration she became less tense. “I fell.”

James looked up at the tall trees, assuming that’s where she fell from. “Yeah, I’ve done that before.” It appeared she was alone and the forest remained silent. “Are you here with anyone else? I can help get you back to them.”

“I’m alone,” she told him sadly. “My parents sent me here, but I can’t go back. Not right now.”

Maybe she was hiding, James wondered. That would explain her defensive demeanor. But what, or who, was she hiding from?

Carefully, James took a step closer. “Listen, I’m not gonna to hurt you. My cabin isn’t very far from here. I can help get you cleaned up and take a look at your arm. Or maybe even drive you to a hospital if you want. But, if you think someone is looking to hurt you, I promise to keep you safe.”

Finally, she sheathed her dagger and attempted to push away from the tree stand. “I don’t know if I can walk.”

He reached out to her, “Can you try?”

She looked down at his outstretched hand and slowly extended her arm, placing her hand in his. It felt surprisingly warm, and a pleasant tingle radiated through his arm. She stared at their joined hands in wonder before glancing back up, her eyes meeting his. Her lips curved into a smile and James felt his walls crumble.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was trying to get a read on this James Noble. Her father had always told her to follow her heart and right now it was telling her _this is someone she could trust_.

Not that she had much choice in the matter. With her wounded arm and her legs being as useless as they were, she probably wouldn’t have made it out of this forest alive.

She struggled to stand, and her knees wobbled. “I don’t know if I can walk.”

“Can you try?” He reached for her and Rose hesitated. A voice from within told her _go on_ and she listened.

She placed her hand in his and it was a feeling like nothing she had ever felt before. She reveled in the sensation as it danced up and down her arm and she knew she had made the right choice. She couldn’t have held back her smile, even if she tried.

He took his time as they walked, finding the easiest path for her. However, as hard as she tried to continue, her legs eventually gave up on her and she began to stumble. The next thing she knew, he was lifting her into his arms and carrying her the remainder of the way.

They finally emerged from the forest and Rose stared out at the structure they were approaching. “This is your home?”

“Nah,” he replied. “I’ve got a flat back in London. I’m just taking a break from the busy city, so I can reconnect with nature.”

“You were disconnected before?”

He chuckled. “Sorta, yeah. With all the cars whizzing by and people rushing about on their cell phones, you tend to forget about everything else.”

She wasn’t exactly sure what he meant and the idea of not being fully connected with nature was foreign to Rose. Maybe that’s why the trees here wouldn’t speak to her.

“Mostly I just needed a break from work,” James added.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a Professor of Meteorology,” he said. “You know, atmospheric changes, weather, stuff like that.”

Rose cocked her head curiously. “You need teachers for that?”

“Well, yeah. Who else is going to foretell whether it’s going to rain soon or not?”

“So, you’re a seer? You see things before they happen?”

He chuckled, “I suppose, but it’s really just science.”

They reached the door and he set her down. Her legs still wobbled, but James’ arm remained firm around her waist to keep her from falling.

He unlocked the door and helped her inside. Rose stared around the large space noting that things were a bit different, but not too different than she was used to. The wooden floors had an unusual sheen she had never seen before and above the fireplace there was a piece of black glass surrounded by a black frame that made Rose curious. Aside from that, everything else resembled a normal home back in her world.

He brought her into the kitchen and that’s where Rose noticed the biggest differences. From the large white chest in the corner to the smaller white box with glowing numbers on the counter, everything seemed to glisten and shine. Rose had no idea what these various items did, but she decided it was best not to let on that she didn’t know.

He pulled out a chair at the table and helped her to sit. “Do you want some water? Or maybe some juice? I’ve got food if you’re hungry.”

“Water’s fine.” She watched him open the door to the white chest and a light shined on him from within, but from her angle she couldn’t see what was inside. He shut the door and came back to her, holding two bottles and handing her one.

“It’s cold,” Rose commented as she took the bottle.

“I hope so,” James said as he sat in a chair beside her. “If it wasn’t, that would mean my fridge was broken.”

Rose laughed along nervously while watching him unscrew the cap of his bottle before taking a drink. She did the same, noting to herself how different the water tasted here.

After a short period of silence, James excused himself and left the room.

He returned, carrying a tin box and some sort of wet cloth. He sat back down and pointed at her arm. “Can I take a look?”

Rose nodded and began unwrapping the sleeve. Biting her lip, Rose peeled the material away from the wound it was sticking to.

He examined it closely. “You said you fell? Did you hit a branch?”

“A rock I think.” She watched as he began to gently clean off the blood around the cut. “Everything happened so fast, I really didn’t see.”

“Must’ve been quite a long fall,” he commented. His hand cradled her arm gently as he moved closer to the cut.

“It really was.” She hissed in pain when the cloth brushed the wound.

He drew back and gazed up at her apologetically. “Sorry, I’ll try to be easier on you.”

“It’s fine, go on.” She sucked in a breath and let him continue.

This time she ignored the sting and instead took this opportunity to study the man in front of her. The shape of his nose, his ears, the creases in his forehead, and his long fingers that still made her skin tingle as he touched her. That’s when she noticed the ring he was wearing.

“Do you have a wife,” she asked suddenly.

“Me? No.” He chuckled. “If you ask my sister, she’ll tell you that I’ll never get married. Calls me a free spirit.”

“But your ring,” she pointed.

He paused and turned his hand over to look down at the ring in question. “It was my dad’s. He gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday just as his dad gave it to him when he turned eighteen. It’s a Noble family heirloom, passed down from father to son for many, many generations.”

“Do you know how old it is,” she wondered.

He returned his hand to its original position and resumed cleaning the wound. “Not really. The story gets a bit unusual the further back you go.”

“What do you mean?”

“When he gave it to me, he told me there was a tale to go with it. Dating back hundreds of years.”

“Hundreds?” Rose found that intriguing.

He looked up at her and smirked, “That’s what I said. I doubt it could be that old.”

“What’s the tale? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well, he said it first belonged to my great, great, great, great, great, great… I don’t know how far back, grandfather. As the story goes, he lived alone in the forest and while out for a walk one afternoon, he found a sick and injured traveler. Being the good man that he was, he took the man home and nursed him back to health.”

“Sounds familiar,” Rose joked.

“Yeah,” James laughed. “Anyway, once the stranger was better, he was very grateful for his kindness but didn’t have any money, so he gave him this ring. He said the ring would guide him to his true love and he would forever find happiness. A year later he was married.”

“To his true love,” Rose added.

“I suppose.” James shrugged. “And three years after that, his first son was born. The stranger returned to congratulate him and told him to pass the ring down to his son when he became of age and he would also find his true love, which I am told he did.”

“And when he had his son he passed it on to him,” Rose asked.

“Yep,” James nodded. “And as each son grew, married, and had his own son, the man would return and remind him to continue passing on the ring. Only, he made these visits over the next 300 years or so.”

“Then he stopped coming,” Rose asked.

“I suppose,” James told her. “I was never told what happened to him.”

Rose wondered what could have happened to the man. Perhaps he was still alive and didn’t feel the need to make these visits as they were now tradition.

She looked at the ring again, trying to get a better look at it. “It’s moonstone?”

“That’s what my dad said, but from what I’ve read moonstone isn’t very strong. It shouldn’t have lasted for as long as I’m told this ring supposedly did.”

“Maybe it’s enchanted,” she suggested.

With a laugh, he shook his head. “No.”

“Do you believe the tale is true?”

James began bandaging her arm. “An impossibly old man gifting a magical ring that helps you find love? Nah. It’s probably something my grandfather made up. He liked telling stories.”

Rose watched James finish wrapping her arm and she began to wonder why he would think the story wasn’t true. Maybe it was because he didn’t understand the stone itself. “Moonstone has many uses I’m told. One of them is to set you on your path to find your true love. It also strengthens that bond and reunites lovers, which is why my clan uses them in wedding bands.”

James gave her a curious look. “Your clan?”

“My family,” Rose replied just as curiously, and she remembered she was in a different world now. “What about your father? Did he believe it was true?”

“Every word of it,” James replied. “Probably because he _coincidentally_ found the love of his life.”

Rose smiled. “So, your parents were happy?”

“Completely,” he smiled back. “They had their rows, but they never let anything come between them.”

“And your grandparents,” Rose asked. “How were they?”

James pondered this. “I suppose they were happy too. I don’t think I ever saw them not holding hands.”

“And yet you continue to think the story is false,” Rose enquired.

“Well, I’m 35 and will be turning 36 in a few days. I haven’t been in a relationship since uni and even that lasted only a couple of weeks.”

“Probably because it wasn’t your true love,” Rose insisted.

“Or because I found out she was using me to get to my flatmate,” James countered. “Honestly, I just don’t find anyone interesting enough to waste my time on.”

“I wouldn’t say finding someone to love is a waste of time,” Rose snapped. “And if you don’t at least try, you may never have a son to pass the tradition on to.”

“Then I suppose the tradition dies with me,” James snapped back.

Rose had never met someone so stubborn in her life and his words hurt. If he thought that story was ridiculous, how would he react to learning where she came from. “Thank you for helping me and bandaging me up, but I think it’s time I got going…” She stood up and tried walking before nearly collapsing onto the floor.

Luckily James was quick and caught her in his arms. Looking down at her he said, “I don’t think you’re strong enough.”

“You obviously don’t know who I am or what I’m capable of,” Rose argued and attempted to stand on her own.

James kept a secure grip on her to keep her from falling. “I’m not underestimating you. I’m just suggesting you may want to rest up for a bit. Besides, it’s gonna rain.”

“Oh, did your science tell you that,” Rose snarked. _Why wasn’t he letting go?_

“No, the clouds in the sky did.” He nodded his head toward the window.

Rose looked outside and realized he was right.

He sighed. “Look, I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s just a touchy subject for me. I normally don’t talk about it with anyone.”

Rose relaxed at his words. “I’m sorry too. With everything I’ve been through today, I’m a bit edgy.”

Finally giving her a smile, Rose felt the tension lift between them and she rested her head on his chest.

Surprisingly, he tightened his arms around her and hugged her close.

The hug lasted only for a few seconds before Rose felt James stiffen and he took a step back, holding her by the shoulders. “Sorry,” he muttered, not meeting her eye.

Upon clearing his throat, his tone changed. “I know it’s early, but after the day you’ve had, I’m sure you’re exhausted. I can make up my sister’s bed for you. If you want to lay down for a bit.”

Rose wasn’t sure if it was the best idea, but she didn’t know where else to go. And the thought of laying down suddenly appealed to her. “Ok.”

He stepped away and Rose followed, clinging onto his arm for support. Halfway down the hall, he stopped at a door and pointed inside. “Do you want to wash up or anything? Bathroom’s in there.”

Rose peeked inside the room and felt relieved to see the toilet. Thankfully, it was one thing between their worlds that wasn’t different.

“Yes,” she sighed happily and let go of his arm to take a few experimental steps on her own.

“Can you…” he began to ask while taking a step closer, and his cheeks reddened.

“Yeah,” Rose laughed. “I think I’ve got it from here.” She grabbed onto the countertop for balance. Once he saw she was able to support herself, he backed out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

 

The door clicked shut and James paused, waiting for any sign of distress or a thud if she fell. When he was confident she wouldn’t be needing him, he hurried to Donna’s room.

Quickly, he made the bed and as he smoothed down the sheets, James realized she didn’t have any bags with her. He looked around his sister’s room for any leftover clothing and found nothing she could use. He decided to go to his room and grab a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that seemed suitable enough.

Upon hearing the door open, James went back to help her into the bedroom.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to change into something a bit more comfortable, so I left you a couple of things,” he said as she sat down on the mattress.  

Glancing back at the bed, she tested the firmness of the pillow and smiled back at him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he told her.

Now he was just standing there, not knowing what to do next. Obviously, he should leave. He just wasn’t ready to and he wasn’t sure why.

“Do you need some more water,” he offered, stalling for time.

“I’m fine,” she giggled. “I really would like to sleep. Just for a bit.”

“Ok.” He walked to the door and turned back to her. “If you need me, just yell.”

“I will.” And she sat there as she waited for her privacy.

“I won’t be far,” he added.

Rose laughed, “Ok.”

He began to shut the door and he realized he missed an important bit of information and pulled the door back open. “I’m sorry. What’s your name?”

“It’s Rose.”

He smiled, “Nice to meet you, Rose,” and closed the door.

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by both Rose_Nebula and TenRoseForeverandever. They were amazing and helped me bring so much visualization to this chapter.

_ He smiled, “Nice to meet you, Rose,” and closed the door. _

Once again, Rose was alone. She sat silently on the bed, staring at the back side of the door James had recently disappeared behind. She watched and waited, wondering if he would pop back in unexpectedly. Part of her hoped he would.

When it was apparent he wasn’t coming back, Rose proceeded to get undressed, starting with her boots. It was a daunting task and Rose wondered if her strength would ever return.  _ Was this a side effect of being in this world? _ Or was she just weak after her trip through the portal? Either way, she couldn’t wait to get comfortable and climb beneath the covers.

* * *

 

After leaving Rose alone to rest, James went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Groaning, he rubbed his hands along his face.  _ What are you doing? _

He thought about what his sister would say if she knew he’d just found a stranger in the forest and brought her home. And let her sleep in  _ her _ bed. He could almost hear that nagging voice in his head.

Dropping his hands, he looked down at them and thought about his reaction to Rose’s touch, trying to make sense of it. That warm tingle he had secretly begun to crave. He touched his own arm experimentally, then his leg, the couch cushion, and the floor. Nothing gave that same sensation.

He also had an irrational fear gnawing away at him that something, or someone, was coming to take her away. He fought the urge to go back and check on her, just to see if she was still in there. The mere fact that the door was separating them was maddening.

He leaned back and shut his eyes, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. If he didn’t relax, he wasn’t sure if he’d make it through the night.

* * *

 

Rose slid between the sheets, drained from the effort of simply changing her clothes. She sighed as she rested against the headboard. Although she was exhausted and had told James she wanted to rest, she also felt lonely and yearned for his presence. Was it just that he was a friendly face, a source of comfort in this strange world, or was it something deeper? She recalled the pleasant tickle along her arm when their hands had first touched.  _ Did everyone in this world connect in such a way? _ Or maybe there was a magic here she had yet to discover.

Of course, she wasn’t entirely alone, she reminded herself. Straining, she reached for the stone, which was still tucked away in the pouch on her belt. She hadn’t checked on it since she had entered this world.

Cradling it in her hands, she watched it silently. It still felt weak, but she could sense the small vibration prickling the back of her mind, reassuring her of its presence.

“Is this world making you feel sluggish too?” Rose asked the stone, not expecting an answer.

To her surprise, the stone glowed and gave her a lethargic hum.

Rose giggled. “Hopefully it’s only temporary. I don’t want to be a burden on James. I’m sure he doesn’t want to waste his time taking care of a stranger and her pet rock.”

This time the stone hummed with what Rose would consider insult.

Laughing again, Rose stroked along the sharp edge. “I’m kidding.” She was glad to have a friend of some sort who understood what she was going through.

There was a knock at the door.

Quickly slipping the stone back into its pouch to hide it, Rose called out, “Come in!”

Slowly the door creaked open and James peeked in. “Sorry, I thought I heard talking and wanted to be sure you’re doing alright.”

“Yeah, I was just…” Rose paused, unsure how to answer. “…just talking to myself.”

James took a few steps closer but kept a respectable distance. “If you need to talk, I… I can…” He rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet. “I mean, I’m not doing anything… in particular.”

Rose felt guilty for invading his home and making him uncomfortable. She bowed her head and her voice shook.“No, I’m fine.” 

James hurried over and dropped to his knee beside the bed. “No, I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized and took her hand, surprising her. That warm energy was back, rushing up her arm from where their hands connected, instantly soothing her. She didn’t miss the way James’ eyes widened for a moment at the initial touch, but otherwise, he didn’t acknowledge it. He cleared his throat. “I’m just not good at this sort of thing. Talking I mean.”

“Well, you did a pretty good job of it earlier.” She smiled and noticed a twinkle in his eye as he smiled back. “Honestly though, I wouldn’t know where to start and even if I did, you’d think I was mad.”

“I just found a girl in the forest, who pulled a knife on me, and now, not knowing anything else about her, I invited her home with me.” He commented humorously. “Can it get any madder than that?”

Rose hummed in agreement. Maybe she could tell him something, return his trust.. At least a little bit. “Where I come from, it didn’t feel so lonely.”

“Because you had your family?”

Rose nodded. “That, and… we aren’t so ‘disconnected’ with nature. It’s not like here. Your forest, everything actually, is so quiet.”

“That’s sort of the reason I came here,” James replied naively. “Because it’s quiet.”

He just didn’t get it. “Nevermind,” she huffed.

He moved closer and rested his arms on the mattress, not letting go of her hand. “No, go on. What do you mean about it being quiet here?” His thumb stroked her knuckles and Rose felt a calming reassurance from his touch.

“I can hear the trees.” Rose blurted out. “Not here, but back home.”

James’ hand stiffened and he stared at her quizzically. “You… talk to trees?”

“Not exactly,” Rose murmured. “It’s like a feeling. You get an impression in your mind… I don’t know how to...” She dropped his hand and drew away from him. “Forget I said anything.”

“No.” He began to reach for her but withdrew his hand, opting to run it over his short-cropped hair. “I’m trying to understand. It’s just… what you’re saying, it’s not possible.” He spoke sincerely, but Rose could clearly see the doubt in his eyes.

“Maybe not for you, but for me it is,” Rose insisted. “Back in Powell, we coexist with nature. If you’re lost, like I was today, the trees would guide you on the right path and if there happened to be an ogre nearby, they would warn you.”

“Ogre,” James stifled a laugh. “Sorry, but where in the world can you find an ogre?”

_ Not in this one apparently.  _

Rose was mortified. She thought this man was someone she could confide in and now he was laughing at her.

“First you tell me I can talk to you and now you’re doubting everything I say,” Rose snapped. She combed her fingers through her hair, biting back tears. “Just go. Let me get some sleep and I’ll be gone by morning.”

“Rose, I…” James stammered out the beginnings of an apology..

“Go!” Rose pointed at the door. She refused to look him in the eye.

Sighing, he stood up and slowly shuffled out the door. He looked back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but instead left his words unsaid and turned away, closing the door behind him.

Rose watched him leave. She laid down and pulled a pillow over her face to muffle her sobs. She had thought she had felt lonely before, but this was so much worse. This world was empty and if everyone was like James, it had to be a very sad place.

She didn’t cry for long before exhaustion overtook her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

After leaving the bedroom, James rushed down the hall and out the door that led to the porch. Ignoring the rain, he paced back and forth, dragging his hands along his scalp in frustration and wishing he had some hair to grab onto.

She had confided in him and he had humiliated her.  _ Why are you letting this get to you? Blimey, you just met her. She’s a complete stranger. _ He’d had no business taking her in when he could have just driven her to the nearest hospital instead. Then she could have gotten a mental health check, as well, while she was there.

But just the thought of abandoning her like that made James feel hollow. 

He dropped into his father’s chair and stared out at the trees, still thinking about all the mental things she had said. Rot and nonsense! Talking trees and ogres were the stuff of legend and fairy tales.

He looked at the ring on his finger and thought back to the day his father had given it to him, on that very porch, of all places. It had been raining then too. The two of them had been sitting quietly alone, when his father had slipped the ring off his own finger and had handed it over. James had thought the story of the ring was ridiculous, even back then. Despite his skepticism, he had accepted the ring graciously, knowing how significant it was to his father.

While his father had told him the story about the day he had met James’ mother, James had not been able to stop wondering how a ring that had supposedly been passed down for generations could fit his own finger seamlessly. He had looked at his father’s hands: broad, with thick fingers, so different from James’ long, slender ones. It didn’t make sense. But he had chosen not to overthink it.

Ridiculous or not, James had held onto a small glimmer of hope that such a tale could hold any truth. That feeling had faded as the years went on. According to his father’s stories, his ancestors had found their ‘true love’ within a year of two of owning the ring, but James had already worn it for nearly eighteen years.  

In the back of his mind, he had thought maybe Rose was that person, but his father had never mentioned anything about the strange kind of sensation he had experienced when his hand had met Rose’s.

Thoughts of impossible things began racing through his head:  _ an enchanted ring; mythical creatures; and a mysterious girl who had a magical touch and could talk to trees… _

_ This is absurd. _

He stood up, yanked the ring off, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. “You told me all these phony stories, hoping I would fall for them,” he cried out to the heavy grey clouds, showering his face. “It’s just a ring!”

Leaving a wet trail of rainwater behind him, he marched back inside, to the living room, where his mother had kept a small wooden box on the fireplace mantel. He had never understood why she had kept it, since it had remained empty to this day, but his mother had collected a lot of pointless items. He lifted the lid and tossed the ring in, slamming it closed.

He stormed into his bedroom muttering, “stupid magical nonsense,” under his breath, and peeled off his wet clothing. After slipping into a pair of flannel bottoms and a t-shirt, he fell into his bed. It was still early, and he hadn’t planned on sleeping yet, but that didn’t stop his eyes from drifting shut.

* * *

 

James walked along the hallway toward the living room. It was dark, but a dim orange glow from the rising sun gave him just enough light to see. When he was a boy, his father had often wakened him up around this time to watch the sunrise with him. James had always put up a fight, and his father would often have to physically drag him out of bed. It hadn’t been that James disliked it, he had just liked sleeping better. But he had also enjoyed the quiet mornings the two of them would have alone together and had eventually given in.

He approached the balcony door and stared up at the morning sky as he stepped out.

“It’s about time!” a voice boomed from behind, startling James.

He spun around and fell back a couple of steps when he saw his father standing behind him. James had forgotten how tall he was and he had to look up to meet the blue eyes that matched his own. James had also inherited his father’s ears, but they paired well with his beard. His father still had a head of thick hair, but it had become more grey than brown as he had aged. He wore a dark blue button down oxford and black trousers that James had often remembered seeing him wearing while alive. Overall, he appeared well groomed and looked as distinguished as ever.

His father smirked. “Even as a grown man, you still sleep like the dead.”

James stared back at him, completely flabbergasted.  _ Obviously, this had to be a dream. _

“Oh, come on,” his father whinged when James didn’t react, “that was funny.” He grasped James by the arms and pulled him into a firm hug, patting him on the back.

Dream or no dream, James wasn’t going to waste this opportunity, and he hugged his father back.

Upon separating, his father grinned at him, when suddenly...  _ THWACK!!! _ He smacked him upside the head.

“Ow!” James stumbled backward, rubbing the sore spot on his head, exaggerating the strength of the blow. His father had never been rough with him. “What was that for?”

“For you acting like an idiot,” his father scolded him. “You help a lost girl in the forest, bring her back here, and although you feel something extraordinary with her, you dismiss it.” His father walked to the railing and braced his hands along it, looking out over the pond. James joined him by his side.

“I especially like the way you laughed at her when she tried opening up to you,” his father huffed with a shake of his head. “All that schooling has made you too smart for your own good.”

James wasn’t sure how to respond. This entire dream was unreal. He looked over at his father, who stood nearly three inches taller than he did. He felt as if he were a child again, being reprimanded for one of his many antics.

His father stared at James’ bare hand, void of the ring, and sighed. “When your grandfather gave me that ring many years ago and he had told me that tale, I thought he was mad too. But like you, I accepted it and continued to wear it in honor of tradition. It wasn’t until I had met your mum that I realized the tale was true.”

“People fall in love every day; they don’t need a special ring to do it,” James commented. “You met mum because she happened to work at the shop you would make weekly deliveries to.” He leaned forward against the railing to stare down at the water below and grumbled. “The ring had nothing to do with it.”

_ THWACK!!! _

“Ow! Will you stop that,” James griped.

“I will, once you get your head out of your arse!” His father warned him. “Nothing happens by coincidence. You found her because you were supposed to find her, just as she was supposed to find you. Now that she’s here, taking that ring off isn’t going to change that.”

As his father lectured him, the adolescent side of James emerged, and he rolled his eyes.

“All these years and you’re still as stubborn as ever,” his father groaned. He turned to face James. “You need to stop listening here,” he tapped James’ temple firmly with his forefinger, “and begin listening here.” He patted his hand over James’ heart with a hard thud.

James laughed him off dismissively. “I suppose you’re assuming I’m going to fall in love with this girl at some point.”

“Oh son,” his father chuckled at James’ obliviousness, “you already have. You just don’t realize it yet.”

James’ brows drew together, and he looked over at his father, bewildered.

“As long as you don’t screw it up with your foolishness,” his father warned. “Don’t make me send your grandfather next time.”

“Next time?” James shook his head. “This is a dream.”

His father reached over and pinched James’ arm sharply, causing him to yelp in pain and pull away.

“Still think you’re dreaming?”

James massaged his arm, scowling back at him for being punished. Although his father did have a point.  _ Why did this dream hurt so much? _ “So, you’re telling me, you want me to pretend her stories about fairies or whatnot aren’t completely mad?”

“No, I’m saying you need to keep an open mind when she speaks to you. She’s unbelievably far from home and she’s all alone. Many things you find ordinary are going to be strange and new to her. Just as her stories will seem odd to you. Only she’s a bit more broad minded and willing to adapt than you have been.” His father paused and looked into the cabin with concern. “She needs you. You better go. And hurry.”

“What?” James turned to see what his father was referring to and saw only darkness. His face contorted in confusion and when he turned back, his father was gone. He spun around to see if he was behind him, but found no one.

Suddenly, James’ eyes snapped open and he found himself back in his bed. Without stopping to process his dream, he was on his feet and rushing out of his bedroom, straight into the room where Rose slept.

She was thrashing about, having what appeared to be a very violent dream.

He dashed to her side. Not considering the repercussions of waking her so abruptly, he began shaking her awake. Seconds later he found himself face first on the mattress with his arm wrenched painfully behind his back.

“What the hell!” he cried out, unable to move. “You were having a nightmare!”

She released him, sliding away while peering around at her unfamiliar surroundings. “S-sorry,” she stuttered.

He sat up, wincing as he rubbed his shoulder. “I see you got your strength back.” 

Rose brought her knees to her chest and rested her head down on her arms. She was still shaking.

He scooted beside her and placed a hand on her back, “It’s alright, it was just a dream. You’re still here where you’re safe.”

“That’s just it,” she sobbed. “I was still here. Trapped on this side as I watched them all being slaughtered, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.”

_ Trapped? Slaughtered? Stop who? _

James reached toward the lamp and switched it on. Rose lifted her head and glanced over at the light, her brows furrowing a little, before sighing and burying her face back into her arms to close herself off from him. 

Knowing it had been his fault for losing her trust in the first place, he wanted to make it right. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Rose shook her head, but kept her face hidden. “You wouldn’t understand.” She sniffed, “I’d rather not think about it, honestly.” 

“Right…” James sighed and tried thinking of what to do when a memory from his childhood flashed back to him. He hopped up, “Gimme a minute,” and left the room

* * *

Rose peeked out and found James had left. She closed her eyes and returned to her position, trying to erase the images from her mind.  _ She had failed them all. She had fought so hard to go back and save them, but she couldn’t get through the glass wall separating their worlds. She kicked and punched, but it was useless. The last thing she had seen before James woke her was the Master grinning back at her menacingly. _

_ It was only a dream. That’s not going to  _ happen _. _

She repeated those words to herself, over and over, the rhythm comforting her, when she heard footsteps approaching.  _ Did she even want to see James right now? _

She felt the bed sink as he sat down beside her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

He handed her a bowl. “When I was little and would have a bad dream, my mum would always bring me ice cream.”

Rose accepted the offer. “Did you have a lot of nightmares?”

“Not really.” He swung his legs up on the mattress and adjusted the pillow as he lounged beside her. “But she had always kept some in the freezer, just in case. And as we ate, she would tell me a story, or we’d play a game. Anything to get my mind off the dream.”

Rose took a spoonful and tasted it, delighting at the flavor and the smooth texture that cooled her tongue. 

She watched him as he poked his spoon around his bowl, seemingly deep in thought. He no longer looked tense, but rather relaxed, lying on the bed beside her as if he belonged there. She found it even more surprising at how little it bothered her, if at all. It just seemed natural.

“What happened to her?” Rose worried the question was too personal, but she hadn’t considered that before she spoke.

James kept his gaze on the ice cream. “She died in a car crash, along with my dad… about 15 years ago.”

“Oh…” She wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by car crash, but that wasn’t important right now. “I’m sorry.”

He glanced up at her briefly and away again, but didn’t say anything.

They ate silently for a moment, and once he finished his bowl, he placed it on the table beside him. “I haven’t wanted to come back here since that day.”

“Because of the memories?” Rose passed him her empty bowl to place on the table with his. Now that she wasn’t eating, she didn’t know whether to sit or lie down.

“Memories and a bit of guilt for not spending more time with them during their last couple of years alive,” he replied.

Choosing to mirror his position, she stretched her legs out, and rolled onto her side, facing him. “What made you come back after all these years?”

“I don’t know,” his tone lightened, and he returned his gaze to her. “I knew I wanted to take a break from everything and everyone. Then one night, about two months ago, I dreamt about being here. I remembered how quiet and peaceful it used to be, and when I woke, I had this overwhelming urge to visit.”

Rose watched as her hand crept along the mattress, as if by its own accord, to meet his. “I’m sorry for dropping into your forest and disturbing your visit.” It was a lighthearted comment and she smiled at the sensation she felt between their fingertips as they brushed together.

James turned his hand over, accepting her’s. Once their hands clasped together, he closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Upon opening them again, he grinned at her. “I’m glad you did.”

Rose yawned and rested her her head on the pillow.

“You should rest,” James whispered and began to sit up.

“Can you stay?” Rose tightened her grip to keep him from leaving. “Just for a bit? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay,” he said quietly and laid back, resting their joined hands over his heart.

Rose was at peace and inched a bit closer to him. She thought about her journey and how weak and confused she had felt those first few hours upon arriving.

She felt herself drifting to sleep and murmured, “Well, I’m grateful you coincidentally chose now to visit, or there may not have been anyone around to help me.”

He didn’t say anything at first, but she felt his hand slightly tremble. She worried she might have done or said something wrong, but he soon began to calm. He held her hand a little more firmly “Nothing happens by coincidence, Rose.”

“Do you really believe that?” She whispered, nearly asleep.

“Yes. I do.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it was a busy holiday season plus this chapter was a little tricky for me but with the help of my betas, Rose_Nebula and TenRoseForeverandever, I was able to get it just right.

Although he hadn’t intended to, James remained with Rose throughout the night. He had attempted to slip away after she had fallen asleep, only to have her pull him back. By the third try, he had finally given in to her protests and shut off the light before drifting off himself. Not that he had minded; he honestly hadn’t wanted to leave her, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable either.

From the moment he had met Rose, James had been drawn to her. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it was as if he’d found a piece of himself he never knew was missing. Like a second heart, suddenly making him whole.

That feeling grew stronger every second he was with her and along with that came the overwhelming urge to defend her. Which was what had led him to his current predicament.

The last thing James could remember before falling asleep was holding Rose’s hand, with her close by his side. Now awake, he found himself wrapped around her in a protective cocoon, his legs drawn up and tangled with hers while she clung to his t-shirt, her face buried in his chest.

He had never considered himself to be a cuddler so he was perplexed to find their bodies so tightly entwined. Although, he had to admit it was nice, just not very appropriate for two strangers.

Loosening his arms, he began to slip away, but she whimpered and tugged him back toward her. Her light snore told him she was still asleep, so he tried to roll her away gently while he pried her hands off his clothing.

“No.” Re-establishing her grip, Rose scooted closer. As she buried her face into his chest once more, she mumbled, “Comfy.”

James chuckled. “You can keep sleeping, but I need to get up.”

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. Gasping, Rose immediately released him and scurried backward as her eyes darted around the room. She nearly tumbled off the edge of the bed but managed to catch herself just in time.

After a few moments her breathing calmed and she released a huge sigh, but she wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Um,” she ran a shaky hand through her hair, looking down at the (very) narrow stretch of bed sheets between their bodies.

James sat up and scooted away from her, hoping to relieve her discomfort. “Sorry. You wouldn’t let me leave.”

“No. No. It’s fine,” Rose replied. “I just… I’m used to sleeping alone.”

“Me too.” James offered, and climbed out of bed.

Rose yawned and rested her head back onto the pillow. “What time is it?”

“Almost five.” He pulled the covers over her shoulders. “Go back to sleep and when you’re ready to get up, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Ok.” She put on a fake smile as she watched him back up to the door. Her eyes began to gloss over and she looked down, tightening the blanket around herself. Part of him felt guilty leaving her, but he had already overstepped his boundaries by sleeping in her bed to begin with.  

Fighting the urge to go to her, James crossed the threshold and gently closed the door with a click. Letting out a long breath, he rubbed his eyes although he wasn’t tired. To be honest, he’d never slept so well in his life.

He stared down the hall toward the living room and blinked several times to clear his vision. It felt like déjà vu with the way the rising sun lit his way and he began to wonder if he was dreaming again.

Repeating his journey, he walked down the hall to the balcony. Not that he expected to find his father there, but he couldn’t help feeling slightly disappointed to see he wasn’t.

He hadn’t had a chance to think too much about his dream. After waking so abruptly, the rest of the night had been spent focusing on Rose and trying to slip away so she could sleep in peace. But what had caused him to wake so suddenly, and sprint into Rose’s room the way he had?

Usually when he thought back upon a dream, he’d only remember fleeting details, if anything at all. This one, however, he remembered vividly. Everything about it had felt so real. The hug, the slaps to the head, and the pinch on his arm.

_ It’s not possible. _ James snickered at the audacity of it all, but instinctively, he flinched, as if dodging another slap.

_ I must be going mad _ .

Shaking his head, he stepped closer to the bannister and leaned forward, resting his elbows upon it. He gazed out into the distance, just as he’d done many times in years past, while his father would lecture him.

He had always found his father to be wise and had taken every word to heart so, what would his father tell him if he were with him now?

_ Stop overanalyzing. _

The words sprang into his mind. James’ brows drew together as he wondered where they had come from. It didn’t feel like a thought, but more a nagging at the back of his mind.

_ Overanalyze what? The dream? _

As his thoughts raced, he watched as the sun rose above the trees. Daylight danced across the surface of the water, signifying it was officially morning. This was about the time he and his father had usually wrapped up their conversation and headed inside to start breakfast.

Unsure when Rose would wake, James decided to put on a kettle and have some tea as he waited. However long that may be. It wasn’t like he had anything planned for the day. Even if her had, it wouldn’t have mattered. Rose was here now, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

Turning his back to the sun, James walked toward the door when a glimmer caught his eye. Looking over, James felt his heart skip a beat.

_ No, it can’t be _ .

James moved closer to his father’s chair.

_ It is. _

Sitting right at the center of the cushion was the ring. His father’s ring, which he distinctly remembered having put away in the box which was still sitting on the mantel.  _ But how had it gotten here? _

James’ heart hammered wildly, whether from fear or excitement, he didn’t know. The thudding in his chest resembled the feeling in his dream when his father told him, “...begin listening here…”

Closing his eyes, James tried to focus, but his mind was screaming with uncertainty. His years of education told him this was scientifically impossible.

_ You’re doing it again. Stop thinking.  _

James took several calming breaths and focused on the pounding of his heart, counting the beat, 1...2...3...4... He imagined the blood pumping through his veins, ...5...6..7...8..., leaving his thoughts behind as he sought clarity deep from within.

_ This is ridiculous _ .

Suddenly he felt… something. A pleasant warmth in his chest began to swell and his nagging thoughts became background noise as intuition took over. It didn’t give him all the answers he was seeking, nor did it make the situation feel any less insane, but it did ease his doubts somehow. 

Picking up the ring, James understood what he had to do, and slipped it on. “Stop gloating,” he grumbled. He could almost sense his father standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a smug expression on his face.

“What was that?” Rose asked as she stepped out onto the balcony. She was still wearing his clothes which hung loosely off her small frame and her hair was a mess, but her eyes were bright. She was a welcome sight.

“Nothing. I was just talking to myself,” James replied, feeling foolish, and quickly changed the subject. “You seem to be walking better now.”

Rose gave him a warm smile. “Yeah, I guess I just needed to rest.”

“Right.” Remembering their night, tangled together, James shied away from the topic and changed the subject again. “Are you hungry? I have plenty of food so you have your choice for breakfast.”

“I am, but…” Rose looked down at her filthy skin, “...I think I really need a bath first.”

“Oh, yeah...” He was just now realizing  _ how _ right she was. “Do you need any help?” Judging by the burning in his cheeks, James could only imagine how red his face must have turned. He swallowed. “Not with the bath, but… er…”

Rose laughed. “I think I’ll manage.”

“Ok.” He watched Rose wander away before smacking himself in the head for once. “Idiot.”

* * *

 

Rose returned to the bedroom to gather her things. She didn’t like the idea of wearing her clothing from the previous day, but she didn’t have a choice.

After carrying everything to the bathroom, she set it aside and stared at the tub. They had tubs and showers back home, but based on what she’d seen of this world, she didn’t think a spell would work to bring her water. Even so, it wasn’t very difficult to figure out how to manipulate the various knobs and pulls, and within moments, she had the shower running.

She undressed and considered the bandage on her arm. She decided to remove it so she could clean the wound along with the rest of herself. Slowly, so as not to harm herself, she unraveled the fabric and prepared for the worst. As it fell away, she gasped. Her arm was completely healed. The only evidence of the injury had been the blood staining the bandage and her skin, and that easily rubbed off.

It wasn’t unusual for wounds to mend overnight back home in Powell, but only after a healer had tended to them. Having it heal on its own in this world made Rose wonder if there could still be a bit of magic within her, or if perhaps the stone had helped in some way...

She tucked the thought away: it was just another mystery to solve another time. For now, she was eager to get clean. Stepping into the shower, she was welcomed by the warm spray. She hadn’t bathed properly in ages and the murky water flowing down the drain told Rose just how filthy she was. 

Her family had been in hiding from the Master for weeks, so the only bathing she had done recently was in icy cold streams and waterfalls, and then, only enough to get by. Now, Rose was in heaven, and she took a moment to relish in the sensation as the warm water pulsed against her skin, kneading her tired muscles. 

Her bliss was short lived, however, as guilt set in and she thought about her people, friends, and parents who were still suffering back home while she took refuge and was now indulging in such a simple pleasure. 

Were they safe and did they worry about her as much as she worried about them? What would they think about James and how would they feel about how things had been happening between them?

That was a mystery, indeed.  _ What was happening between them? _

Picking up a flannel, she lathered it up with soap and breathed in the aroma which she associated with James. It calmed her. She brought the cloth to her skin and began to scrub away the layers of dirt that had been weighing her down. 

She’d met plenty of boys while growing up and although many had shown an interest in her, she had never felt anything more than friendship with them. Whatever she was feeling with James was far more intense and like nothing she’d ever felt before.

Did James have these same feelings? He did seem genuinely concerned for her, far more than she’d expect from a stranger. He had consoled her after her nightmare and stayed in bed with her, which was not something her parents would have approved of. If her mum ever found out, she’d probably drag him back through the portal to her world just so she could slap him back into this one.

She laughed at the idea of James meeting her mum. Except that could never happen. This was a different world, and she was only here to protect the stone and somehow, eventually, get it back home. She couldn’t put that burden on James; he had his own life and his sister to worry about. Not the fate of some stranger he had just picked up in the forest.

She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. As she dried off she told herself she should leave immediately, before her feelings for James became stronger. At the very least, she should distance herself from him. No more hand holding, deep conversations, and definitely no more sleeping in the same bed. He was just a friendly stranger she had met along her travels and once she was back home, she would tell tales of his kindness.

Resolved and with emotions in check, Rose dressed and returned to the kitchen where she found James setting the table. He looked up, smiling broadly as his bright blue eyes twinkled with adoration. The silent vow she had pledged to herself got chucked into the cosmos.  _ So much for remaining detached _ . This was going to be harder than she had thought.

* * *

James laid out the food, chuckling to himself when he realized how much he had made for just the two of them. He had started with ham, eggs, and toast before wondering if she could be vegetarian, so he put out an assortment of cheeses and yogurt. Then he thought she should have some fruit, since she had been so weak the day before, and added some apples and bananas.  

Since he already had a kettle boiling, he made her a cup of tea, but didn’t know if she wanted cream or sugar so he put both out for her to prepare the way she liked it. Unless...  she didn’t want tea with breakfast, so he poured some juice too, and just to be sure she was properly hydrated, he set out a bottle of water.

Now that the table was full, he laid out two plates, along with silverware. As he made some final touches, Rose returned to the kitchen. He looked up to see her freshly clean. There was a glow about her that made the room feel lighter. He smiled.

She was back in her clothing from the day before, because, of course, what else would she wear? That’s when he noticed her arm. Furrowing his brow, he strode over to her and took it, hearing her slight gasp at his touch.

“It’s gone,” he uttered in disbelief as he examined the spot.

“It must’ve happened overnight,” she shrugged it off as if it were normal.

James traced his fingers across the skin. “Yeah, but… there isn’t even a scar. It’s like it was never there.” He looked up at her, then at her arm, and at her again. “That’s imposs-,” snapping his mouth shut, he gulped. “Sorry, but… is this normal? For you I mean?”

“Yes and no.” She freed her arm from his grasp. “With proper magic some wounds can heal rapidly, but not on their own.”

_ Magic.  _ “Right… so…” Clearing his throat, James stepped over and pulled a chair out for Rose. Looking hesitant at first, she came over and sat. Noticing her gawping at the spread before her, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I wasn’t sure what you would like to eat, so I made a bit of everything. Don’t feel obligated to eat it all. Or any of it. Or...”

“No, it looks good.” She began to fill her plate, taking a bit of everything. “I’m actually starving.”

Sitting in the chair opposite her, James did the same. It had been years since he’d cooked for anyone and he worried she wouldn’t like it. After watching her take a bite of eggs and sighing contently, he relaxed.

They ate silently for several minutes as James watched Rose, noticing how she sat with her back flush against the chair. It was as if she were trying to create distance between them to avoid touching him. Although she smiled, it didn’t quite meet her eyes. Not that she was looking at him very much to begin with.

Maybe he had made her feel uncomfortable after all. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she forced another smile and looked up before her eyes fell back to her plate in front of her. “Everything’s good. It’s just I need to build my strength before I continue my journey.”

James’ shoulders sagged, feeling his heart drop. “You’re leaving?”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’ve done, but I need to.” She swallowed, although she had not taken a bite, and sank lower in her seat.

“You don’t have to,” James paused, not wanting to sound desperate. “Where would you go? Being so far from home, I doubt you know the area.”

“I… I don’t know,” her voice shook, “but…” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked up at him. “How do you know how far I am from home? You have no idea where I came from.”

_ Oh, right. I heard that in my dream _ . “I don’t, not really, but if you tell me, maybe I can help you find your way back.”

“I told you, I can’t go back,” she growled. “But when it’s time, they’ll send for me. I don’t need you to help me.”

“Well, I can’t just let you leave,” his voice rose. “You have no idea what’s out there.”

Rose got to her feet, eyes flaring. “It can’t be any worse than the things I’ve encountered back home.”

“How do you know?” He snapped, leaping to his feet. “We may not have ogres or dragons here, but it doesn’t mean some of the people can’t be dangerous!”

She tilted her chin up defiantly. “I can take care of myself. I may not have my magic, but my father trained me in many forms of combat since I was a child.” Rose stormed off toward the bedroom, stopping in the kitchen doorway to deliver one final remark. “And of course there aren’t any dragons here! These trees would’ve burned down long ago if there had been!” With that, she exited the kitchen.

“What?” James muttered to himself, bewildered. He hadn’t been making fun of her, but he hadn’t been completely serious either. 

Although, her reply had seemed confident and genuine... It was almost as though she believed in what she’d been saying.

His eyes widened, fixed on the empty doorway she had just retreated through. She didn’t just  _ seem _ to believe it, he realized; she  _ did _ believe it.

* * *

Rose bit back tears, brought on by James’ hurtful remarks and all around ignorance, as she hurried toward the bedroom to collect her belt, dagger, and most importantly, the stone. Eager to see its progress, she grasped the pouch it was stored in and slipped it out. 

Grateful for the comforting weight of it, she turned the stone over in her palm and envisioned her world. This small piece of home was all she had, but it was enough to centre her, calm her. A soothing sensation, almost like a hug, came over her.

Now that she had calmed down, she was able to examine it properly. Although glowing slightly brighter than before, it still felt dangerously weak. Worried the stone had exhausted some of its precious energy to comfort her, she quickly tucked it back into its pouch  to sleep and heal. Putting on her belt, she secured her dagger on one side, while attaching the pouch to the other, ready for her travels ahead.

She didn’t know where she would go, but anything was better than staying here, where she would be ridiculed. 

_ Is it really better, though? Why does it feel like I’m making the wrong decision? _

James was right, she had no idea what this world was like or how other people would react to her. Although James’ remarks hurt, at least he wasn’t laughing at her the way he had the night before. But she worried if she remained here with him, her heart would be at risk. 

Feeling eyes upon her, Rose turned to find James her from the doorway.

“Sorry for yellin’,” he said humbly. “I was just worried.”

“Why?” Rose asked. “I’m a stranger. You’ve only known me for less than a day. Why would you worry what happens to me?”

He shuffled his feet a bit but did not enter the room. “I don’t know, all I know is I feel like I should help you.”

“Oh?”

“I may not know where you came from or how you ended up in the forest out there, but…” he paused, “...I think I was meant to find you. I’m not forcing you to stay and if you need a lift, I will take you wherever you need to go. But, until you go back to wherever it is you came from, you could stay here... if you want.”

“I don’t know,” Rose muttered, staring at her feet. She knew if she looked into his eyes, she was bound to buckle. “I’m worried if I do… I think it’s best that I go now before things get... complicated.”

Looking defeated, James stepped back. “Ok.” His face darkened with grief and he turned to leave.

Rose sighed.  _ Why is this so hard? Because I really am making the wrong decision, that’s why. _

“Actually, it’s not ok,” James announced with newly found conviction as he swaggered back and into the bedroom. “It’s been complicated since the moment I found you. Leaving now won’t change that. I could let you leave and probably spend the rest of my life worrying about what happened to you, or I can try again.” He grasped her hand and Rose felt her knees buckle from the surge of energy flowing between them. It was warm, reassuring, and felt so right. “Stay here, with me, until you are called back.”

In the past, whenever Rose had faced difficult decisions, her father would often tell her to ignore her head and listen to her heart, but to do that she needed to quiet her mind and focus. Closing her eyes, she let go of James’ hand, and reached deep within herself to find her answer. Even without contact, her connection to James was palpable which meant it was growing stronger. 

James was right. Things were already complicated, and like him, she didn’t want to spend her life wondering about him and what this force between them was. She needed answers and to get them she had to stay, which wasn’t a bad thing, she now realized as she looked up at him and her lips curved into a smile. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” His eyes widened. “I’m not forcing you or anything.”

Rose giggled at his uncertainty. “No, you’re right. I can’t explain it, but I agree. I think I was meant to be found by you.”

She didn’t know who initiated the hug, but in an instant, the two of them found themselves in a tight embrace.

After only a few seconds, James took a step back to create some distance between them. “Sorry.” His face contorted in confusion over their seemingly natural intimacy. 

But only a few seconds later, he broke into a grin and his mood lightened. “Ok then. How about a trip?”

“What?” Rose was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

“A trip,” he repeated as he headed out of the room. “To the village. Maybe shop a bit.” Stopping at the doorway, he gave a pointed look to her outfit. “Unless you want to wear that every day.”

Rose looked down at herself and stammered, “I… I suppose not.”

“Good.” He pointed toward the kitchen. “I’ll just clean up and get ready. There’s more food if you’re still hungry.”

“No, I’m fine.”  _ Not completely fine,  _ she admitted to herself. Everything had changed so quickly, and she was still trying to process what had just happened. “I’m just gonna fix my hair a bit and try to make myself presentable.” Now, painfully aware of the tangled mess on her head, she began running her fingers through the strands, trying to straighten them.

“Oh, right…” James walked across the room and looked through a chest of drawers. “My sister may have a brush, or a comb, or something… Aha!” He pulled out a hairbrush and tossed it to her before pointing at her belt, “You may want to leave the dagger. People around here don’t tend to carry weapons with them.”

Rose nodded. The stone would stay with her regardless, but she would keep that to herself.

As he left the room, he pointed toward the other bedroom. “And if you want, you can grab one of my jumpers. It’ll probably be more comfortable, plus the weather tends to cool down a bit later in the afternoon.”

“Thanks,” she told him, watching him wander off down the hallway.

As she sat down on the edge of the bed, Rose let out a sigh. She had told herself she would leave, but James was right, things were already complicated between them and had been from the instant they met. The question was, how much more complicated were they going to get? There was a powerful force drawing them together, like two halves becoming one. That attraction seemed to be growing with each passing moment they spent together. Which led to her next question: what was going to happen when the day came she needed to go back home to her own world?

 


End file.
